


What are you doing here?

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drunk!Laura, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Laura is drunk and apologizes a lot and Carmilla loses a pair of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing here?

Laura’s eyes flutter open and she immediately squeezes them shut again.

“Damn, that’s bright,” she mutters.

“Morning cupcake,” another voice says, and she hears some shuffling around. Laura carefully opens her eyes and shields her eyes with her hand. She looks up to see a raven haired girl holding a mug, with a massive smirk on her face.

“Who the hell are you? And where am I?” Laura asks, looking around her. She doesn’t recognize anything, from the red walls to the black American fridge freezer in the corner.

“Oh, you don’t remember? This is so great” The other girl chuckles.

“Please,’ Laura groaned “Not so loud,”

“Sorry sweet,” The girl passed her the mug. “I made you coffee,”

“Thanks,” Laura gratefully took the mug. “Now will you please tell me what I did?”

 

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Carmilla stormed out of her apartment and grabbed the girl’s arm. “Don’t touch my dog,”_

_“But dogs are so-“the girl hiccupped “so great and soft and cuddly. I wish I had a dog because they’re so soft and cuddly and great and-“The girl hiccupped again. She looked up at Carmilla “I don’t feel so great,” she said, panic in her eyes._

_“Oh no, you better not be sick in my garden or I will strangle you, you drunk little…” Carmilla was interrupted by the girl buckling over and throwing up violently, all over Carmilla’s shoes._

_“You did not just do that! You can’t just come into someone’s garden, invade their personal privacy and harass their pets to then puke all over them. Who even are you?” Carmilla was full on shouting now, she didn’t even care. A stranger had just puked on her, and it smelt like alcohol and sewage and it took everything in Carmilla not to gag. She had the right to be upset._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The girl exclaimed as she stood back straight._

_“Sorry isn’t gonna save my shoes now is it?” Carmilla bit back._

_“You’re right, I’ll clean it,” The girl knelt down and started scooping the sick off Carmilla’s shoes. This time Carmilla actually gagged._

_“That’s disgusting, stop it and get up,” Carmilla took the girl’s arm and dragged her with her. When they reached the door, she kicked off her shoes and dragged the drunk, stumbling girl inside and straight to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and put the smaller girl on the floor under the streaming water._

_“Don’t move,” Carmilla instructed her. “And please, try to aim for the toilet this time,” Carmilla said with a sigh before she left the bathroom. Of course the drunken mess had to end up in her bathroom, this was just her luck. She made sure her door was locked and walked back to the bathroom to find an empty, running shower_ _._

_“Jesus Christ,” Carmilla mumbled. She turned off the shower and walked into her bedroom. No one. Next she tried to kitchen. Empty. Finally, she walked into the living room to find the tiny wet girl passed out on her couch._

_“Why do I even bother to help anyone anymore?” Carmilla asked herself. She stared at the girl for a moment and then decided to deal with this shit tomorrow._

 

“And that’s basically how you ended up on my couch,” The older girl concludes.

“Shit, I’m so sorry about your shoes, honestly. I’ll buy you new ones if you want,” Laura offers, embarrassment running through her. She can’t believe what a wreck she was last night. She’ll be sure to call Laf and shout at them for leaving her alone.

“I appreciate it, but your embarrassment is more than enough for me. It’s just a shame I ended up with a cute girl in my apartment without even having kissed her,”

The woman laughs a little and Laura’s blush intensifies. She downs her coffee and gets up of the couch, immediately grabbing the dark haired girl’s arm when her hangover fully hits her.

“That was a mistake,” She states.

“What? Crashing on my couch, almost falling over or grabbing my arm like a desperate lover?” The girl chuckles.

“Very funny,” Laura says. “But I should probably get going, I’ve been enough of a pain already,”

“You’re not that much of a pain,”

“Wow thanks, but I really have to go. I have some friends to shout at for leaving me last night,”

“If they hadn’t left you, you never would’ve met me,”

“That’s true,” Laura admits, a smile playing on her lips. “So, what would I have to do to see you again?” She teases.

The older girl grabs a pen and scribbles something on Laura’s hand. “Call me, cupcake,”

“You know, my name’s actually Laura,” Laura says, looking at the phone number.

“Well then I’ll see you around, Laura,” The other girl emphasized Laura’s name.

“Do I get to know your name?” Laura asks, looking into the girl’s dark, beautiful eyes.

“Maybe, maybe not. You’ll have to call to find out,” The girl smirks.

“Fine,” Laura states as she opens the front door. Her eyes land on the black boots outside. “And again, I’m really sorry about your shoes,”

“It’s all good, I’ll make sure you’ll make up for it,” The girl winks at Laura before shutting the door on her, leaving Laura confused and surprisingly, intrigued. She makes sure to save her number into her phone straight away and makes a mental note to call the mysterious beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know! x


End file.
